nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Published:Nano Golf: Hole in One
Published:Spicy Piggy Spicy Piggy}} Nano Golf: Hole in One is a game made by Ajmal Rizni and published by Nitrome. The game was released on January 22, 2019 for Android and January 23, 2019 for iOS. It is a follow-up to Nano Golf: Puzzle Putting. Controls *'Move finger while pressing and holding anywhere on the screen' - Adjust the ball's aim and power. *'Release after pressing and holding' - Launch the ball. *'Move finger to X icon at the bottom while pressing and holding' - Cancels the current aim and does not launch the ball in the process. Gameplay Nano Golf: Hole in One is an endless game, unlike its predecessor. The player must get the ball into the hole in one shot within each course. After a course is completed, the score counter goes up by 1. The player can keep playing until the ball is destroyed or does not make it into the hole in a single shot. The option to continue by paying coins or watching an ad is presented after an unsuccessful run, which allows the player to re-attempt the same course they lost on and continue their current streak if they are successful. If the player chooses not to continue or they are unable to, the current run ends and the player's streak is reset. Balls The ball is the main object the player controls in the game. Various balls are attainable by spending 100 coins. There are seventeen balls in total. Unlocking system A shop accessible via the title screen or the game over screen lets players unlock different types of balls in the game by cashing in 100 coins. This system does not give players the chance to choose which ball they want to unlock, as they are only given the option to spend 100 coins to unlock a "prize". When the player presses the prize button, the selection of all possible balls moves rapidly from left to right, slowing down gradually until it settles on a random ball that the player has not unlocked yet. Themes Each ball has its own specific theme which affects both the music and the aesthetics. The game's startup and menu screen also change according to which ball the player last selected. Hazards *'Spikes' - Line the edges of certain courses and destroy the ball immediately upon contact. *'Electric blocks' - May flash on and off intermittently or remain on the entire time they are on the course. When flashing, the ball can only pass through when they are not lit. An activated electric block causes the ball to be destroyed on contact. *'Spiky blocks' - These can move back and forth or continuously in one direction on a certain trajectory. When the ball is launched, they stop moving. They destroy the ball on contact. Interactive objects *'Hole' - This is the main goal of each course, marked with a red flag on a white pole. The player must get the ball into the hole in one shot to continue their playing streak. *'Coins' - Pickups that are featured in almost every course. Passing through one with the ball gives the player one coin. Larger sized coins increase the coin counter by 5. Coins allow the player to unlock other balls or to acquire continues that allow re-attempts at the course if the player is unsuccessful. *'Sand' - Slows down the ball's movement. *'Conveyor belts' - Moves the ball in the same direction that it is moving in, allowing a ball that has almost slowed down to gain some extra momentum. *'Cannons' - Spin in a clockwise direction. When the ball enters one, its movement slows down, allowing the player to tap again to launch the ball directly where the cannon last aimed. The launch power can vary with each cannon, even within the same course, and is determined by the length of the dotted line. *'Boxing glove' - Punches the ball in a quick, straight trajectory away from it on contact. The glove that executed its action disappears momentarily afterwards, allowing it to only be used once in the course. *'Portals' - Allow the ball to teleport through another of the same colour. *'Blocks' - Move back and forth or continuously in a certain trajectory. They stop moving when the ball is launched. This is similar to the spiky blocks, except the ball bounces off them upon contact. Glitches *After the player has unlocked all the balls, it was once possible to go back to the Shop screen despite not having any more balls to obtain. This could be done by watching an ad for a prize of 70 coins at the game over screen, which would then change to a "Prize" button after returning to that same screen. The player would then be able to go to the shop and spend 100 coins to spin the selection. Due to the player already obtaining all balls, however, the selector would be unable to settle on one ball that has not yet been unlocked, resulting in it moving slowly forever. This bug was later fixed in an update on January 25, 2019 for Android devices. *Blocks, both spiky and regular, that move in a back-and-forth trajectory will "jump" in their position after one back-and-forth movement. This bug only occurs on iOS devices and began happening with the most recent update. Category:2019 games Category:Nano Golf series Category:Endless games